A Gold and Red Kimono
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: Kagome's new kimono is much more than a kimono. Its vibrant colours, silky fabric, and the love woven throughout it is the first step to a new life. A life that she has wanted more than anything. The beginning of an eternity. But it was an eternity she would come to cherish. (One-Shot).


Kagome was pacing.

And then she stopped.

Oh, there she goes again with her pacing.

'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. 'I can't go through with this!'

A knock on her door.

She gasped took in a breath and made a sound that could have been mistaken for fear.

A young girl, around fourteen years old walked in. Her large, brown eyes inspected Kagome. After a careful inspection, she walked up to Kagome, looked her square in the face.

"You missed one side of your face when putting your make-up on, Kagome-chan."

"Rin, weren't you the one who did my make-up just an hour ago?"

Rin giggled. "I don't see your point." She grabbed one of the various small brown pots, and starting applying the clay-like substance to Kagome's pale skin with a small horse-hair brush. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" Kagome replied, her voice going up several octaves.

"Just a question! You seem nervous."

"Oh, really? What gave that away? My pacing, or my sweating through the kimono?"

"Stop sweating, Sesshoumaru-sama specifically bought that for you as a gift!"

"I thought the future husband was never supposed to see the bride's dress before getting married," Kagome grumbled, a blush blossoming across her cheeks.

"Well, it's Sesshoumaru-sama. Tradition was never his thing anyway," Rin retorted with a smile on her face. She put the brush down, and stood Kagome up, leading her to the mirror. "You look so beautiful, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome smiled kindly at the petite young woman. "Because of you, Rin, and your artistic ability with a brush and powder." Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin, hugging her close. "Thank you."

"Are you ready now? We only have a few minutes left," Rin replied excitedly, hugging Kagome in return.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'll never really be ready, I'm so nervous … What if Sesshoumaru doesn't show up?"

Sango appeared around the corner. "Kagome, he isn't going to leave you, he loves you too much," Sango smiled as she saw Kagome. "He's going to be speechless when he sees you."

"He's always speechless …" Kagome mumbled, taking a dig at her fiancés stoic nature.

"But he loves you," Sango replied, walking over to the girls,"And he made a promise when he asked you to marry him."

"And this Sesshoumaru always keeps his word,"Rin impersonated in a deep falsetto, puffing out her chest to emulate the dog youkai.

Kagome giggled, her butterflies eased.

Minutes passed as final preparations were made, leaving Kagome alone in the bedroom, staring at herself in her mirror. Her long, raven hair was twisted into a bun, accented with red, violet and gold oriental ornaments. Two thin strands of hair framed her pale face. She looked at her eyes and her lips; she looked so different with all this make-up on her. Not a bad different, actually, quite a good different. She thought she looked stunning, a rare opinion of herself for the humble girl. She took another deep breath and examined her crimson and gold kimono. It's something that she absolutely loved, and looking at herself in the mirror, she loved it more. It was nothing like the conventional white wedding dress she most likely would have worn in her time, but this was timeless instead of ancient. She felt like royalty. She felt on top of the world. She felt in love.

Rin opened the door and told her it was time. Time to marry the dog youkai she loved with all her soul. Time for her life to really begin. And she opened it with open arms.

Walking out onto the marble floor, Kagome waited outside the large wooden doors. When they would open, she would see Sesshoumaru. When she looked into those molten topaz eyes, the world would slow down, and she would see only him. Only them.

And as the doors opened, she couldn't help but think of all the time they would have together as husband and wife, as mates, as friends. They would have a lifetime.

A lifetime? No, they would have eternity.

He was her forever, and she was his.

It was about time for it to start.

**Feels good to do a one-shot after a long hiatus. Just a little ramble, but I hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
